Lo que ya no tengo
by Aninekochu
Summary: Es 4 de julio. La independencia de Estados Unidos de América, e Inglaterra no puede estar más deprimido pensando en todo lo que ha perdido y va a perder, hasta que recibe la visita de cierto pelirrojo que le da la vuelta al día de una forma que ninguno puede sospechar.


Tengo que terminar el otro, pero es que este lo he escrito del tirón, y me decidí a subirlo, el capitulo del otro probablemente lo suba mañana o pasado, pero todo puede pasar~

Espero que os guste, porque llevaba dandole vueltas hasta que salió este one-shot. Y es mi primer lemon, jeje~ Espero que me haya salido bien

Advertencias: yaoi, incesto, lemon, y te puede deprimir (?)

**Disclaimer**: a mi no me pertenece nada, ni siquiera el ordenador con el que lo subo D:

* * *

Mira la botella de whisky que sostiene entre sus piernas con dejadez apoyando los codos en sus rodillas en ese clausurado salón donde se encuentra sentando en el mullido sofá con la baja mesilla delante de él, mirándolo con triste desdén y frialdad entre la leve oscuridad que proporcionan las cortinas echadas haciendo más decaída la situación. Les había pedido a todos los sirvientes que se fueran de esa, una de sus numerosas casas. Ese día era para él especialmente deprimente… El 4 de julio… El día en el que Alfred se independizó dejándole una brecha enorme en el corazón. Al que había criado más como a un hijo que como a un hermano pequeño, con el que se había desvelado tanto tiempo, al que quería como si fuera sangre de su sangre y no como a un niño cualquiera recogido de la calle. Siempre le apreció, siempre le cuidó y procuró por él; sin embargo, no entendía el por qué se había querido independizar tan fervientemente de él. ¿Se equivocó en algo? Seguramente, y ese error no dejaba de repetirse, pues siempre que tenía a alguien cerca, se iba, dejándolo completamente solo. Estuvo solo de pequeño. Está solo de mayor. No entiende la razón, nadie se la explica. Porque no tiene a nadie. Y si tiene a alguien, se va, como Escocia, que lleva un tiempo pidiendo su independencia también, y eso le duele de sobremanera, porque, a pesar de que no se soportan y el mayor le ha maltratado desde pequeño, siempre han estado el uno junto al otro, y es especial. No puede hablar de lo que siente con nadie. Y únicamente quiere llorar. Da un trago largo y nota el licor quemándole la garganta. Se siente bien. Mejor de lo que siente en el corazón. Mejor que los terribles pensamientos que rondan pesadamente en su cabeza un poco ida ya por los efectos del alcohol. Siempre se embriaga rápidamente, lo hace para intentar olvidar una vida demasiado larga. Le queda media botella y maldice, necesita más. Mucho más. Necesita perder lo conocimiento. Perder todos aquellos recuerdos dolorosos, todas esas preguntas sin respuesta, todos esos maltratos, toda esa soledad. Debe hacerlo o se añadirá un poco más de esa locura que albergan todos los tristes corazones con vidas aún más deprimentes.

Sí, esa es su situación. La lastimera situación de Arthur Kirkland. Antes: poderoso imperio; ahora: pequeño rebelde que cuenta de forma distinta a sus vecinos.

En estos momentos, sólo sabe ahogar sus penas en la bebida mientras ligeras ideas que se parecen al suicidio centellean en su mente, aún sabiendo que es imposible que él muera de esa manera. Si cualquiera le preguntase qué tal lleva todo este tema, él sonreiría y soltaría algún comentario sarcástico e hiriente, pero aquí se encuentra en el pozo de desesperación donde llueve tristeza y melancolía.

Sus ojos, empañados por las lágrimas que ya no pueden salir, enfocan únicamente la boca de esa amada botella. Su única y gran amiga. Sí, es cierto, tiene más amigos, pero con ellos no se abre puesto que no puede dar signo de debilidad. Él debe verse orgulloso, con la cabeza bien alzada. Como el Dr. Jekyll y Mr Hyde, es un espléndido caballero inglés gentil con todos sus amigos y un retorcido sentido del humor que usa con sus enemigos, pero al otro lado de la moneda, es un ser decadente que no deja de sufrir alternando alcohol y pequeños juegos con objetos punzantes haciendo que se abra la carne y que corra la sangre con libertad. Muy pocos sabían sobre esas distracciones prohibidas con las que lograba distraer el sufrimiento psicológico a algo más superficial.

Un sonido de puerta abriéndose y sensaciones de ira y abatimiento se juntan en su mente en una especie de festival extraño. No levantó la cabeza de su posición para averiguar quién era la persona que se había atrevido a turbar ese ritual pesimista de esa fecha tan especial.

— ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunta al anónimo intentando sonar firma infructuosamente. Su voz suena quebrada y débil.

— No te encontraba, _rabbit_. –Una voz masculina responde con un marcado acento escocés.

No responde, no le apetece hablar, no tiene ganas de absolutamente nada. Nota como un peso se incorpora al sofá a su lado. Sigue con la mirada fija y aprieta un poco el cuello del recipiente. Nunca nadie ha estado en la misma habitación que él en momentos parecidos, se reserva su sufrimiento para su privacidad. No soporta que lo vean así, no quiere que las miradas de pena, de lástima y compasión caigan sobre él, en un gesto de repugnante ternura.

— ¿Qué quieres? –Repite con un alarmante tono de furia destelleante entre la pesadumbre, levantando un poco la cabeza para poder mirar de reojo al mayor.

— Molestarte con mi presencia. –Enciende un cigarro mientras mira el ondulante movimiento de las cortinas mecidas por una brisa de origen desconocido.

— No, gracias. Ahora, vete. –Sentencia mientras da un trago corto al whisky.

— Eres ridículo si estás así por ese capricho con forma de país tuyo. –Acierta Scott ante la frustrada imagen de su hermano pequeño que desea romperle el cráneo con el pesado cristal de sus manos. –Tienes que aceptarlo de una vez.

— Eso a ti no te incumbe. –Cortante repasa las letras grabadas del objeto.

— Sí me incumbe porque eres mi hermano pequeño. –Dice con un extraño e irónico sentido del deber de hermano mayor el cual Arthur no se traga. Él quiere algo del rubio. –Fue su estupidez independizarse de ti, no tienes que pagarlo tú.

— Claro, y me lo dice el que quiere también quiere independizarse y dejarme aún más solo. –Respuesta que pilla de sorpresa al mayor, que lo mira por primera vez que se ha sentado.

— Por lo mío sí que deberías entristecerte, te costaría el doble comprar ese whisky de mi tierra que te estás bebiendo como un vulgar borracho.

Esas palabras le hieren un poco, pero no dice nada, no merece la pena. No va a caer en su juego tan fácilmente. ¿Acaso cree que un licor es como perder a todos a los que has amado uno tras otro dejándote heridas del tamaño del puño en tu alma? Nunca le ha preguntado a ninguno la razón por la que todos se separan de él y quizá sea una buena oportunidad. ¿Por qué es tan odiado? Escucha como su hermano exhala el humo de sus pulmones que deben estar negros y deja el cigarro en el cenicero de la mesa. Sabe que es mejor que no le pregunte, que sólo escupirá una respuesta de la forma más terrible posible para hundirlo más, si es que es eso posible. Esta vez, saborea el licor cuando se lo lleva a los labios. Sabe muy bien, pero se ha acabado. No se da cuenta de su estado de embriaguez hasta que intenta dejar la botella en la mesita y ve su mano temblar bruscamente como si sufriese espasmos. Se las retuerce nervioso, se siente vulnerable.

Bruscamente y sin reparos, su hermano le agarra de la muñeca firmemente y le remanga la camisa dejando ver marcas más o menos recientes en sus blancos brazos, Arthur gime de la sorpresa, el dolor que ejerce la presión de la mano de Scott y de protesta. Intenta retirar el brazo pero no tiene apenas fuerza y cree que si estuviera de pie le flaquearían las piernas. Simplemente desvía la mirada de esas vergonzosas marcas a un de las patas del mueble enfrente suyo. Todos los años se repetía la misma historia: siempre que quedaba poco para esa fecha se deprimía y tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. No tenía las intenciones de morir –aunque eso no excluya las ganas de hacerlo – y no las hacía en la muñeca en sí porque podrían ser vistas, sino en el antebrazo que pasan mejor desapercibidas. Sin previo aviso, nota como un dedo pasa por encima de las cicatrices suavemente y se estremece del escozor cuando pasa por las que se ha hecho horas antes. Temerosamente enfrenta la mirada de Escocia que se encuentra fijada en las marcas hasta que termina de repasar los cortes y suelta el agarre. Sube la mirada hasta que se juntan.

— Ocho jodidos cortes, Arthur. ¿Eres tonto? ¿En qué piensas? –Murmura con un tono enfadado.

— ¿Quieres saber qué pienso? ¿En serio lo quieres saber? –Cierra los ojos irritado e indiferente a su hermano y empieza a relatar frenéticamente. –Pienso en todos los seres que he perdido, que se han ido. Pienso en que estoy solo, en que nadie se queda conmigo nunca. En que yo intento hacer amigos que me dan la espalda en cuanto pueden porque soy un irritante y un desecho, en que sólo sirvo para quejarme de tonterías. En que nadie me quiere, nadie me aprecia, en que sólo soy un simple títere de este juego cruel ideado por niños de 5 años y en que todo lo que aprecio también lo voy a perder. En que sólo sé molestar a los demás y no hago nada de utilidad, en que soy el único patán al que la afecta tanto todo, en que soy un maldito frívolo sin empatía hacia los demás, en que soy un cobarde que se esconde por las esquinas cuando nadie mira porque mi puto orgullo siempre está por delante. En que deseo ser una persona normal para suicidarme y acabar con todo esto, porque detrás de ese ridículo cinismo se encuentra alguien que llora por dentro. Porque sería mejor estar muerto.

Al final del monólogo parece histérico y está nervioso mientras unas lágrimas de alivio caen sobre sus coloradas mejillas por el efecto del alcohol en sus venas. No le da tiempo a recapacitar en lo que ha dicho cuando ya empieza a sollozar destrozado frente a la persona con la que menos quería derrumbarse. Ahora sería el hazmerreír de todo el mundo como su arrogante hermano se fuera de la lengua. Se ahoga entre sus hipidos provocados por el llanto y trata de limpiarse con la manga que todavía sigue baja.

— Oficialmente eres un subnormal. No vuelvas a repetir nunca que nadie te quiere y que sería mejor morir. ¿Entiendes? Nunca. –Insiste en la palabra con la que nada se vuelve a repetir y trata de coger a Arthur por los hombros para mirarlo bien a los ojos pero lo evita con un golpe en las manos y frunce el ceño. –La gente te quiere.

— Entonces, si tan seguro te crees que estás, ¿por qué te vas a ir, si no es porque soy una molestia? –Desafía a contestar al pasmado y serio Scott con un dolor punzante en el pecho.

— Porque no quiero ser el hermano de alguien tan estúpido. –Responde algo violento por el anterior desprecio.

— Perfecto. Sencillamente perfecto. Todo es perfecto. –Carga la frase del sarcasmo más cruel y ríe irónico. Nota que se destroza aún más por dentro. En verdad era estúpido por creer que su hermano le daría otra contestación que no fuera para renegar de él. Ahora realmente deseaba morir. –Es la frase más inteligente que has dicho nunca, porque seguiremos siendo hermanos hasta que la sangre abandone mi cuerpo. ¿Para qué has venido aquí realmente? Vete.

Nota como el alcohol y el malestar general le dan nauseas y marea; sin embargo, no tiene ganas de vomitar algunas. Intenta concentrarse en mirar a Scott con odio pero está muy débil. Llevaba días sin dormir en condiciones y apenas comía. Pero sabía que esto no lo olvidaría a pesar de la droga.

— He venido para intentar animarte, porque no eres consciente de lo que tienes porque te concentras en lo que no tienes. –Le agarra con fuerza de los hombros. –Porque yo te quiero aunque te repitas que nadie lo hace. Porque Japón te quiere, también Alfred a pesar de ser un gilipollas, y todos tus ciudadanos.

— ¿Tú? ¿Tú me quieres? No me hagas reír… –Alza una ceja en forma de recelo mientras trata de deshacerse de la posesión que tiene Scott sobre él.

Gira la cabeza y observa el cigarro que reposa en el cenicero ya consumido por sí sólo. Súbitamente nota como Scott lo atrae hacia él, posesivo y agresivo, y presiona con desespero sus labios contra los suyos en un deseado roce. Sorprendido, no alcanza a más que abrir los ojos de forma inhumana aunque su contraparte los tenga cerrados. Rápidamente y como si fuera un animal en peligro hace presión en el pecho del contrario para que se aleje pero para cuando sus reflejos de borracho se dan cuenta lo está atrayendo más a él. Descubre que le gusta esta experiencia prohibida. Está mal, muy mal, porque son hermanos, pero le da igual. Nota el sabor a la nicotina y piensa que él debe saber a alcohol. Entreabre los labios dándole a entender que quiere más, y más profundo. Y es obedecido cuando nota en su medio dormida boca la lengua intrusa jugueteando y explorando. Aquella sensación le parece que es mágica. Cuando se quedan sin aire solo se separan milímetros para seguir con el trabajo. Las firmes manos de Scott lo intentan atraer todo lo posible a él y las temblorosas manos de Arthur recorren la espalda del pelirrojo. Las lágrimas han cesado y el corazón ahora va demasiado deprisa que piensa que puede darle un infarto. Y no habría muerte más dulce que esa.

Sutilmente, Scott empieza a desabrocharle la camisa al otro lenta y tortuosamente y baja los besos al suave cuello de su hermano pequeño. Que enfermo suena todo, y que delicioso es. A ninguno de los dos les importa en esos momentos el parentesco, sólo la ropa que estorba. Arthur nunca pensó que un 4 de julio pudiera tomar este curso. Aunque, en realidad, ahora sólo piensa en los labios que rozan y lamen su cuello con pasión. Busca quitarle la ropa a su hermano mayor con un delirio febril de ansía de acariciar el resto del cuerpo sin estúpidas barreras en su camino, hasta que lo consigue y siente mucho calor y una presión, como si sus pantalones hubiesen encogido de repente, sensación a la que su mente embriagada no puede dar razón. Ambos sin camisa, ambos tratando de saborear y memorizar al otro. Scott baja sensualmente por el torso de Arthur que suspira mientras se recuestan cómodamente en el sofá. Pronto, otro obstáculo: los pantalones. Necesita deshacerse de los de ambos y vuelve a los labios del rubio mientras maneja el botón de los pantalones rozando ligeramente el bulto con la rodilla. Arthur gemía y se sentía en el cielo, no muy lejos de las sensaciones del otro. Por fin consiguen verse sólo en ropa interior y Arthur se sonroja más si es posible al notar la pícara sonrisa de su hermano que va seguidamente a morder su lóbulo mientras frotan sus cuerpos contra el del otro en un delirante baile. Cruelmente, Scott baja de forma lenta la ropa interior del pequeño que se ve nervioso con la mirada todavía vidriosa. Una escena deliciosa, según Escocia, que se relame. Roza la capital ahora libre con la yema de los dedos y Arthur hace un torpe intento de bajar la ropa del otro que le arranca una risa al mayor. Ver al orgulloso Inglaterra borracho es todo un espectáculo. Le concede el deseo mientras lo besa tiernamente. Arthur se siente verdaderamente somnoliento y le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos, pero no piensa dormirse a estas alturas ni loco. Se abraza a Scott acercándole las caderas, deseoso por terminar antes de que la excitación le mate.

— ¿Listo? –Susurra al oído del que está debajo.

— Scott… Te quiero… –Gime y besa en el cuello al nombrado. –Sí…

Le acerca los dedos a Arthur a la boca y los lame dejándolos empapados, y seguidamente, los lleva a la entrada del pequeño e introduce uno, empieza a hacerlo girar mientras se deleita con los gemidos que salen de la boca del rubio hasta que introduce el segundo y el tercero cuando está listo. Acerca su entrepierna a la entrada de Arthur y mientras le besa se introduce ni dulcemente, ni bruscamente, haciendo que Arthur sienta un dolor angustioso que se va transformando en un placer del cielo con forme su hermano se mueve dentro de él. Jadea, gime y suspira de la sorpresa cuando nota que una mano le masturba al ritmo de las crecientes embestidas. Se abraza con fuerza al mayor mientras este le lame el cuello y le deja pequeñas marcas. Ambos países sienten un placer inconmensurable en sus cuerpos perlados de sudor que se refleja en los jadeos y gemidos de ambos. Cuando llegan al éxtasis, Arthur arquea la espalda y ambos profieren un ronco gemido de satisfacción. Scott sale de Arthur y dejan de ser uno, faltos de aire. Se tumban uno al lado del otro en el estrecho sofá y el menor no tarda en llegar a los brazos de Morfeo, y Scott aspira el aroma de su pelo revuelto.

— Te amo, conejo… –Consciente de que no le oye, es más, no permitiría que le oyese. –Espero que no te preocupes más porque nadie te quiere…

No tardó en caer también en el mundo de los sueños, dejando a un satisfecho escocés y a un más feliz que antes inglés abrazados.

* * *

Ahora sólo toca borrarlo del ordenador, y a dormir XD

Gracias por leerlo, me encantaría que dejaseis reviews, me alegran el día de una forma bestial, y ya se que es corto uwu


End file.
